tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
A Tale of Elements
|Planet=Foreas |Continent=Concordia |Zone=Bootcamp }} Overview Retrieve the Logos Information for "Power" from inside Luna Cave. Defeat the Collector and the Dissector and return with their heads to Specialist Vance. Objectives Collect the Logos Information for "Power" : 1/1 Return with proof of the death of the Dissector : 1/1 Speak to the Eloh Hologram Use your Lightning Ability to kill the Collector and collect his head : 1/1 Dialogue Briefing Specialist Vance: : You did good work helping us take the base back, recruit. Now it's about time you learn more about why you're here with us. : So... you're a 'Receptive'. You have the potential to use powers that very few humans can, and you're about to find out how. For you, it's not just about guns around here, but you're going to have to start picking up Logos abilities as well. To do that? You need Logos Information. And that you will find in the Luna Cave to the east. Be careful though, our scouts have reported a bunch of Bane in the vicinity of the caves. : Get into that cave and collect information from the "Power" Logos. You're going to need that info to use your first ability. Oh, and while you're at it? Bring back 'souvenirs' that prove you took out the twin Bane technicians in there. Speak to the Eloh Hologram Holographic Eloh: : Many years ago, our kind visited many worlds - among them, your own Earth - seeking to share our knowledge of the power of Logos. You are one of the 'receptives' - a Human born with the ability to harness this great power. : The Logos information you have just acquired was available to you only because you are a Receptive. It will allow you to use the 'Lightning' power to fight against the Bane. : Ready your Lightning ability and use it to defeat the Collector, for he is resistant to all but that ability. Debriefing Specialist Vance: : Fantastic work, soldier! There are those who'd disagree, but I say it's Receptives like you who are going to swing this war in our favor with your Logos abilities. Walkthrough *To find Luna Cavern leave Destination Outpost through the eastern gate and cross the bridge at the waterfall. The cave entrance is highlited by a spotlight. * When you enter the cave, there will be several Bane, including The Dissector, waiting to be dispatched. * Pick up Dissector's Head as proof of his death. Simply walk over his dead body or target the body when you stand nearby and press F to collect your loot. * After defeating The Dissector be careful when approaching the Logos shrine. There are two Bane hiding behind the shrine that will attack as you approach. Collect the logos by targetting the shrine, and pressing T. * After gaining the logos, speak to the Holographic Eloh, equip Lightning onto your abilities bar, and exit the cave. Be careful! Once you try to exit The Collector will spawn with a group at the entrance to the cave. The Bane are normal, but the collector is immune to physical damage, and must be killed with you Lightning. Once he is dead, collect the head and return to base.